


商演探班 Round 2

by snowymint



Series: [YOI] 俄羅斯同居日常 [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowymint/pseuds/snowymint
Summary: Round 2: 維克多飛到日本探勇利的班





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2: 維克多飛到日本探勇利的班

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 勇維注意  
> * ABO注意(勇A維O)

四分之一天的作息時間差再加上無止境的等待大致就能構成悲慘的一天，勇利悶悶不樂地想著。

距離廣播班機誤點已經過了四個小時，福岡候機室裡的旅客密度越來越低，手頭寬裕的旅客不是去住飯店就是去找機場的膠囊旅館休息，  
沒預算的則把頭枕在自己的大行李箱上，棉被就以羽絨外套暫時替代。  
放眼望去，來接機的親友團或瘋狂粉絲還真是少之又少。

勇利心不在焉地摸著馬卡欽的頭，旁邊有人端了一杯熱咖啡經過，但比起咖啡香更讓勇利先意識到的是對方的信息素，過於強烈的氣味干擾讓勇利打了個噴嚏。

很好，討厭人群的原因又多了一個。

「維克多的班機也誤點太久了吧……」勇利喃喃自語，看著馬卡欽跳上座椅窩在他腿上開始打起盹來，兩眼眼皮開始不聽使喚地打架。  
在比賽期間硬要擠出時間來看勇利商演也就算了，偏偏卡到維克多的發情期，勇利費盡心思就是拗不過維克多來日本探班兼休養的哀求，  
只好讓他提前三天來長谷津…嗯，放風？觀光？探親？  
「要是在飛機上有什麼突發狀況讓發情期提早來一定會天下大亂的，維克多腦袋裡都在想什麼……」  
焦慮和時差讓勇利的腦袋糊成一團糨糊，最後清晰的意識是他抱著馬卡欽陷入昏沉的無重力狀態。

直到熟悉的香料紅酒味鑽進勇利的鼻孔為止。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 福岡機場接機之後......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 勇維注意  
> * ABO注意(勇A維O)

「勇利，肚子跑出來囉。」

勇利睜開眼，看見維克多一派輕鬆樣站在自己面前，一手拖著銀色行李箱，另一手正在戳向自己的小腹。  
馬卡欽早已嗅到主人熟悉的氣味，正趴在維克多腳邊瘋狂搖尾巴。  
「維克多好慢啊。」勇利咕噥了一聲，站起來狠狠抱緊維克多，用自己的信息素迅速洗去其他沾在維克多身上的氣味。維克多輕輕地喟嘆。  
「俄羅斯航空嘛。而且勇利也曾經讓我等很久過，這樣算是扯平了。勇利好香……」  
維克多的鼻尖埋在勇利肩上蹭了蹭，帶有海洋鹹味的櫻花香氣像是保護膜一樣包覆著全身，簡直就是大寫加上粗體的alpha佔有慾。  
不過維克多就是喜歡偶爾高調宣示主權的勇利，自己被需要的滿足感讓他可以完全忽視旁人的側目。

勇利輕輕嚙咬著維克多後耳的腺體，鬆手之後接過維克多的行李箱。兩人一狗穿越燈火通明的機場長廊，開著車回到烏托邦勝生。

「商演有兩天？」 維克多看著趴在塌塌米上研究行程細流的勇利問道。  
「對，明天的行程會去比較遠的地方農場宣傳，維克多就在家裡睡覺調時差？」勇利頭也不抬地咬著紅筆在行程表上做記號。  
「好想跟去喔。」維克多小聲抱怨，在勇利身邊坐下來，綠色浴袍的繫帶鬆垮垮得垂在腰間。  
「不好吧，維克多需要睡覺，而且……」勇利皺起眉頭，耳朵突然瞬間紅透了。「維克多的發情期不是快到了嗎，在外面亂跑不太好吧…」  
「我都有定時吃抑制劑，應該很安全？」維克多向勇利晃了晃手中的藥盒。  
勇利咬緊下唇，看起來面有難色。  
「明天先不要吧，我怕造成其他工作人員的麻煩，」勇利用紅筆敲了敲散落在地上的紙張。  
「明天我跟主辦單位報備一下，看能不能讓你跟第二天的行程…啊！維克多！」維克多一個轉身把勇利撲倒在塌塌米上。  
「勇利最好了~好想去忍者屋~好想喝酒~」  
「......維克多，我不能呼吸了！」維克多雙手捧起勇利的臉，啄了勇利的嘴唇一下，但被勇利略帶有侵略性的長吻殺得措手不及，兩人分開的時候都已經氣喘吁吁。

「勇利……」維克多開始黏在勇利身上撒嬌，但沒有說出下一句潛台詞。兩人很有默契地走向勇利的房間，上了鎖。

小別勝新婚的兩人讓勇利的房間充斥著鹽漬櫻花的淡香和香料紅酒馥郁的氣息  
。維克多的浴袍一手被勇利扔到床下，和勇利換下來的外出服歪七扭八堆成一堆。床上的激戰進入第二回合。  
「勇利…阿……嗯…再標記我一次……嗯嗯…」勇利側身環抱著維克多，硬挺的性器直往方才被拍得發紅的臀部中央頂去。  
「維克多要撐那麼久不累嗎？」勇利嘴巴上雖然這樣說，下面活塞運動的速度倒是加快了不少，維克多忍不住低低得呻吟了一聲。  
「好久…沒做……好舒服…嘛…」維克多的左手向後摸索了一陣，拉住勇利的左手好讓自己被抱得更緊。  
「嗯……發情期到就絕對不行了…嗯……」勇利感覺到維克多的生殖腔被自己頂開，兩人的體溫和快感隨著撞擊的節奏逐漸攀升，  
最終在勇利小聲的「快到了」和維克多不斷地呼喊勇利的狀態下雙雙高潮。

維克多在清理完之後彷彿只花了一秒就睡著了。  
勇利打了個呵欠，哭笑不得的看著愛逞強的伴侶熟睡，伸手關掉床頭的夜燈。


End file.
